The First Hurrah
by xXdreameaterXx
Summary: There was no more space left between them. All these walls that had divided them in the last few weeks – gone. It was as it always should have been. Clara and her Doctor united. Set on the Orient Express, the Doctor and Clara have a first hurrah of a whole different kind. Twelve/Clara. Rated M for sexual content.


**The First Hurrah**

A white silk pyjama awaited her on her bed on the Orient Express. Clara touched it carefully, welcoming the soft fabric and was already glad she'd be rid of those high heeled shoes in a moment. So far her last trip with the Doctor hadn't been _that_ bad, although she could not deny that one could cut the tension between the two of them with a knife. One moment he was lovely and charming, inviting her to yet another fantastic journey and the other they quibbled and even fought bitterly.

Clara flung her shoes off her feet and into the next corner and began changing into the pyjama. Relieved, she let herself fall onto the soft bed and sighed. Was she making the right choice? Was leaving the Doctor really what she wanted? Clara honestly didn't know. Maybe she would just take a time out. He would come to her flat for coffee or dinner, and if she changed her mind during one of those casual meetings, he would take her back, right? But would the Doctor even show up again? She had asked herself this question more than just once ever since he regenerated. After every goodbye, there was always this tiny little voice in the back of her head that whispered: _maybe he won't_.

Clara turned around to stare at the ceiling, wondering what the Doctor was up to right now. He said he would meet with the conductor for drinks, which was obviously a lie. The Doctor never drank, at least Clara had never seen him drink. Maybe he was lying on his bed, just next door, thinking about what she was doing right now. It did seem a bit of a waste, going on this last trip to not spend some actual time together. She wasn't tired anyway, so why not visit his cabin next door?

She dismissed the thought as it came. She was already in her pyjamas. They would stay longer than just for a night. And he was probably really with the conductor right now.

Clara's thoughts wouldn't leave the Doctor tonight. She imagined what he would do upon arrival in his cabin. Probably take off his coat, place it neatly somewhere over a chair and go to bed. He loved that coat and Clara had to admit that she had taken a liking to his new style as well. This new Doctor always dressed well, and it suited his timeless elegance. The looks had definitely improved with this regeneration. Clara would never call his former self ugly, but he just hadn't been her type. If he had passed her on the street, she wouldn't even have granted him a second glance. This new Doctor however was quite another thing. Clara would never admit it on front of him, but she considered him kind of sexy. If it had been any other man than her Doctor, she would have been crushing him like crazy. But as he was her Doctor, she discarded thoughts like these whenever they came up. He was 2000 year old Time Lord and she was just a silly girl from Earth. It was hopeless.

A knock on her cabin door interrupted her thoughts. This would be her Doctor, dragging her off to another adventure. One last hurrah!

"Come in," she said matter-of-factly as if she wasn't curious at all.

The Doctor entered her room a few seconds later, although she hardly recognized the man in the dim light of the night train. He wasn't wearing his jacket any more. Just his white shirt and suspenders, the black tie was undone and hung loose around his neck. His hair was tousled in the sexiest way possible. Clara instantly wondered what was going on.

"Hey, where have_ you_ been?" she asked as she got out of bed, pointing at his dishevelled state.

The Doctor looked around the cabin for a while until his gaze found Clara and lingered on her. His mind seemed as confused as he looked.

"I, uhm, I was having drinks with the conductor. And then I was next door, thinking."

Clara waited for further explanations as to why he was now in her cabin and not his own, but they never came. Instead, he just stood there, his eyes fixed on his shoes.

"So, what were you thinking?" she asked finally.

He looked up at her again, waiting, as if he still pondered his response.

"Never mind, it was a silly idea," the Doctor turned around and was already half way out of the door when he changed his mind again and came back. The door slowly latched behind him.

"What was? Doctor?" Clara was starting to worry about him. She had never seen him in such a bewildered state, at least not after he had recovered from his regeneration.

"See, this is why I don't usually drink. It makes the brain go . . .," instead of adding a descriptive word, he just made a wild gesture with his hands.

"Would you care to explain?" Clara asked cautiously and stepped a little closer.

"You," he answered, his eyes now fixed on hers.

"Me?"

"Exactly!"

"I'm afraid I can't follow," she looked back into his eyes, but found no answer there, "Me what?"

"You, I've been thinking about you," the Doctor wildly gestured towards her, "You and your. . . ah, forget about it."

He turned around to face the exit again, but Clara got hold of his arm and dragged him back around. She couldn't help but laugh at his flustered behaviour.

"Doctor, how much did you have to drink?" she asked jokingly.

He stopped and stared at her. It seemed like an eternity had passed before he spoke again.

"Just enough to do this," he said. Then it all happened too fast for Clara to react properly. He cupped her face in both his hands and pressed a kiss to her lips. Clara's eyes widened in surprise, but she didn't push him away. His mouth was hot on hers and his hands held her firmly. Getting away from his kiss wouldn't be easy even if she wanted to.

Clara couldn't tell how long it lasted but when he finally broke away, he seemed too embarrassed to even look her in the eyes.

Clara took a deep breath. "Wow, that was. . ."

"Inappropriate."

"I wanted to say unexpected."

The Doctor lifted his gaze a little but it never reached her face. It took her a moment to realize his eyes were resting on that part of her silk pyjama where her nipples had popped up.

"You're cold," he commented, suddenly very nervous and eager to leave again, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come. I'll let you sleep now."

"I'm not cold," Clara said before his hand could reach the door knob. She still felt slightly out of breath, although she couldn't tell whether it was a side effect from the kiss or the excitement of an entirely new adventure, "Please, don't go. You promised me one last hurrah."

Clara's face lit up with excitement and the Doctor seemed to have caught up on that. He dared to smile at her.

"Yes, I did," he replied huskily.

"What did you call it?" Clara asked in the most provocative way she could.

The Doctor smirked sheepishly. "The ride of a lifetime."

Clara stepped closer. She knew exactly what was about to happen and she wanted it. She didn't think about Danny or about how this could ruin her friendship with the Doctor. This was it, their last hurrah. And she was sure it was going to be one she would never forget.

"Give it to me, Doctor. The ride of a lifetime."

Clara didn't have to ask again. In a matter of seconds the Doctor had followed her invitation and kissed her again, passionately and fiercely. His tongue was finding his way into her mouth and his hands stroking her back, pushing her closer to him. There was no more space left between them. All these walls that had divided them in the last few weeks – gone. It was as it always should have been. Clara and her Doctor united.

His body was hot to her touch, which was unusual for a Time Lord, but maybe the alcohol and the arousal played its part in that.

Clara broke the kiss to gasp for air. He could keep this going forever, he didn't need to breath. But she did, especially when he left her breathless like this.

"I want you, Clara. I've always wanted you," he whispered into her ear before he continued moving his lips along her neck, "God, how I've wanted you."

Clara tilted her head a little to look at him. "What are you waiting for?"

"Ready when you are," he smirked and Clara smiled back. Then she grabbed the loose ends of his tie and pulled him closer for another kiss.

Her back hit the wall behind her and the Doctor pushed himself on top of her, the bulge of his erection pressing against her. His hands were moving under her pyjama top, feeling her breasts. Clara wanted to be rid of those clothes. She wanted to feel his skin on hers, his heat on her own body. The Doctor seemed to have read her thoughts. Before she could react her top was opened and she pulled down the suspenders and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"You know there's a bed right over there," she gasped in between kisses.

"To hell with that," he said as he pushed down her pants, followed by his own.

There he was, just inches and yet light years away from her. Why was he hesitating?

Clara opened her eyes to find the Doctor look at her in anticipation. He kissed her once more. She couldn't wait any longer. She wanted him inside her now.

"Do it. Do it now," she begged.

The Doctor lifted her up, pushing her harder against the wall in the process and lowered her on top of his erection. A moan escaped his lips when he pushed inside her.

"Oh God, yes!" Clara uttered as he thrust into her, pushing her against the wall so hard each time it was sure to disturb whoever slept next door. But Clara didn't care. All she cared about was him and her and what she had been missing all the time they had travelled together. His kiss, his touch, and the thrusts of his cock that filled her with more lust than she could have ever imagined.

"Please, Doctor. Don't. Ever. Stop," she panted. Clara wanted to scream, shout his name, shout at him to go on, go deeper, go faster, but the Doctor covered her mouth in kisses. Probably to muffle his own deep moans.

"Don't stop," she breathed again and just as she came, he poured himself into her with a loud groan of satisfaction. Breathless they both just stood there with the Doctor still inside of her. When he put her down carefully, she realized her knees were wobbly. Unable to walk all the way to her bed, Clara just sank to the ground.

"Some ride," she uttered and smiled at the Doctor.

"One last hurrah," he replied breathlessly, only the Doctor did not smile.

"Last?" she eyed him suspiciously, "No way I'm gonna let you go after _this_. This calls for many, many repetitions."


End file.
